omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Nerevarine
Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: The Nerevarine, incarnation of Nerevar Gender: Can be male or Female Age: Unknown Classification: The Nerevarine, Reincarnation of Indoril Nerevar, Mentor of Great Houses, Master of the Guild of Fighters, Archmage of the Guild of Mages, Grandmaster of the Guild of Morag Tong, Vampire, Werewolf, Factor Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Invisibility (When cast, makes him completely invisible and undetectable), Healing (Can heal himself and others from fatal injuries, cure disease, and restore his attributes if harmed in any way). Absorption (Can absorb health, magic and stamina from his opponent and temporarily their attributes), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Flight/Levitation, Anti-Magic (Can nullify magic and remove magical harm from himself), Forcefields, Can reflectand absorb incoming spells, Soul Manipulation (Can trap souls), Instinctive Reaction (Can cast a spell that allows his body to dodge attacks subconsciously), Summoning, Paralysis (Completely immobilizes the target and is frozen in place), Can blind and poison his opponents, Night Vision, Weapon Mastery, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fire, Ice and Lightning Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Master Unarmed Combatant, Transformation (Can transform into a werewolf), Resistance to Fire, Immune to Disease, Can walk on water and thin air, Can breathe underwater Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Defeated Dagoth Ur, whose source of power directly comes from Lorkhan itself, who is considered equal to Akatosh {The Multiversal Embodiment of Time}. Severed his linking towards Lorkhan as well) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal (Defeated Dagoth Ur and severed his connection from Lorkhan) Durability: Metaverse level (Can tank blows from Dagoth Ur, who's power comes directly from Lorkhan) Stamina: High Range: Metaversal Intelligence: High (Mastery of many fighting styles. Capable of solving complex puzzles and riddles.) *Extremely high combat skills Weaknesses: None notable Other Attributes |-|Kagrenac's Tools = Kagrenac's Tools: Generalizing the name for the three artifacts of Dwemer origin: the Tearer, the Separator, and the Phantom Guard. These objects were created by the Dwemer priest-magician, the main tonal architect - Kagrenac. The purpose of the Instruments is to draw energy from the Heart of Lorkhan. |-|Daedric Artifacts = Daedric Artifacts: These are the artifacts that Nerevarin owns, and which were created by the princes of Daedra themselves. *'Moon-and-Star: Personal ring of Nerevar. The ring gives Nerevarin supernatural powers of persuasion and night vision, and this ring is an irrefutable proof of the truth of the embodiment of Nerevarine, for all who tried to put on the ring died immediately. *'Mehrunes' Razor:' The dagger created by Merunes Dagon, the main feature of the dagger, is the effect of the Daedric exile, allowing with a probability of up to 11% (depending on the level of luck) to instantaneously destroy any living thing. The effect does not work on such strong creatures as the Daedra Prince or Aedra. *'Mace of Molag Bal:' Also known as the Vampire Mace, this mace sucks the magical energy out of the victim and transmits it to the bearer. She also has the ability to pump power from the victim to the wearer. If the enemy dies, then his soul goes to the stone shower of the owner of the weapon. *'Azura's Star:' is a reusable stone shower. In the Star, you can put only white souls, the rulers of the lower ones. However, the star can be improved and made available to great black souls, such as people or mears. *'Ring of Khajiit :' Daedric artifact in the form of a ring, created by the Daedric Princess Meridia. Gives the owner increased speed and allows for some time to become invisible. *'Goldbrand:' Daedric artifact in the form of a golden sword, created by the Daedric Prince Boethiah. The sword gives the owner the ability to hit enemies with fire. *'Skeleton Key:' A mystical artifact, which can open not only any door, but also hidden in the depths of consciousness. Possibilities of the owner of the key are endless. *'Spear of Bitter Mercy:' one of the most mysterious Daedric artifacts that Hirsin made from his own essence. The only known legend that mentions him is the legend of the hero who, with the help of this spear, defeated Mehrunes Dagon and won the Battleplire. Spear has the ability to repel magic attacks and summon younger Daedra from Oblivion. *'Helm of Oreyn Bearclaw:' Oreyn Bear Claw is one of the legendary heroes of Valenwood. This Helmet increases the agility and stamina of the wearer. This artifact is a reward from Malacath - Prince Daedra, patron of the orcs. *'Bow of Shadows:' was created by Daedra Nocturnal was created. This bow gives the wearer the ability to become invisible and increases his speed. *'Lord's Mail:' Sometimes called the Morihaus Armor or the Kinareth Gift, this ancient cuirass has unimaginable properties. It gives the wearer the ability to restore health, reflect spells, and with particular use - to be treated for poisoning. They say that if Kinareth recognizes the material of this cuirass as unworthy, then he will select Kolchuga the Master, and it will be hidden until the next chosen one appears. *'Clavicus Vile's Masque:' The wearer of the mask is more likely to like any of the residents of Tamriel. The higher the attractiveness of the media, the stronger the mask. In addition, the mask can accelerate the recovery of the magical energy of the carrier. *'Spear of the Hunter:' The terrible and powerful weapon that Prince Daedra Hirsin owns. Weapons paralyze and poison the enemy, as well as increase the weight of all of his things. *'Threads of the Webspinner:' A collection of 27 items, once part of a collection created by the prince Daedra Sangvin at the request of Mefala for Morag Tong. Each of them is enchanted for a permanent effect, increasing one of the owner's skills. |-|Morrowind Artifacts = Treasury of the artifacts of Divayth Fyr: artifacts that Nerevarin mines in Tel Fir - the Telvan tower Divayth Fyr. Among the most valuable representatives of the collection of this old Dunmer-magician, it should be noted: *'Savior's Hide:' one of the artifacts of Hirsin, a cuirass from the skin of the Savior. Has the ability to reflect magic. It is said that Cyrus travels from one carrier to another according to one's own understanding. *'Daedric Crescent:' one of the rarest, almost outlawed artifact. Such blades were used by the army of Merunes Dagon in the capture of Batlespire. The blade allows its owner to inflict terrible wounds, paralyze the opponent and inflict severe damage on his armor, destroying it in an undefined way upon impact. *'Scourge:' A strong mace made of sacred ebonite in Fikledair's Fires. The legendary weapon of Makkan, it served as a cruel weapon for sending dark spirits back to Oblivion. Also, this weapon has the ability to summon spirits from Oblivion. First of all, it was used against the Daedra Lords at Battlelespray, and now accompanies adventurers in wanderings along the roads of Tamriel. Artifacts of the Sixth House: Artifacts that The Nerevarinereceived, killing members of the house of Dagoth, who by that time had become ashen vampires. Each of these items has considerable power. *'Soul Ring:' A relic of the Sixth House, owned by Dagoth Araynis, the only ashy vampire living outside the Phantom Reach. Allows the wearer to reflect magic, and also increases the amount of magic, health and resistance to electricity and paralysis. *'Amulet of Heartthrum:' artifact of the Sixth House, belonging to the ashy vampire Dagoth Turenulu. Increases protection from lightning, and also allows you to absorb enemy spells. *'Amulet of Heartthrum:' artifact of the Sixth House, belonging to the ashy vampire Dagoth Endus. Increases magic and possession of the magic of Sorcery, and also gives the effect of a light. *'Amulet of Heartheal:' a relic of the House of Dagoth, in the possession of the ashen vampire Dagoth Vemina. Increases the strength and skill of hand-to-hand combat of the owner, and also provides protection against physical attacks and allows you to fly. *'Amulet of Heartfire:' artifact Dagoth House, which belongs to the ashy vampire Dagoth Odros. Increases the agility, speed, power and skill of the unsuccessful battle of the carrier, and also gives the effect of the Chameleon. *'Belt of Heartfire:' This relic is worn by an ashy vampire Dagoth Uthol - the chief lieutenant of the sixth house and the kinsman Dagot Ur. Increases health, power and resistance to the owner's poisons, and also provides protection from fire. *'Blood Ring:' A relic of the House of Dagoth, belonging to the ashy vampire Dagoth Gilvot. Increases health, gives protection from fire, resistance to fire and magic, and also helps dispel magic. *'Heart Ring:' The last artifact of the Sixth House, owned by Dagoth Uru, once was Lord Vorin Dagoth, head of the House of Dagoth. Gives resistance to fire, cold, electricity, magic and paralysis, gives protection from lightning and helps dispel magic. Artifacts of the Temple of the Tribunal: artifacts that The Nerevarine once received as a reward for serving the Temple of the Tribunal. *'Saint Aralor the Penitent:' Holy Aralor Penitent is one of the few saints in the province of Morrowind. Patron of tanners and miners. His Vryasnitsa gives resistance to magic and electricity, but at the same time harms health. *'Shamsil:' artifact in the form of a short sword. Increases the owner's secrecy and gives the Chameleon effect. *'Veloth's Judgement:' enchanted Daedric hammer, which is a relic of the Temple of the Tribunal. Extremely effective against vampires, as when struck inflicts fire damage, and also absorbs the agility and reserve of the victim's strength. *'Ebony Mai:' This artifact, armor, created by Prince Daedra Boetia, the patron of the dark elves. The power of the armor gives the wearer protection from fire, magic and a magic shield. Only Boetia determines (however, he is very fickle) who and how long will be wearing the Ebonite Chain *'Gambolpuddн:' This glove is an artifact of Prince Daedra Sheogorath, god of insanity. Increases agility, intelligence, attractiveness and luck, but it reduces strength, endurance, speed and willpower. *'Shoes of St. Rilms:' artifact of the Temple of the Tribunal, shoes that once belonged to one of the saints - Saint Rilms. According to legend, Rilms took them off, taking the image of a beggar to be closer to ordinary people. Increases stamina and attractiveness. *'Cleaver of St. Felms:' an artifact of the Temple of the Tribunal, an ax that once belonged to one of the saints - Saint Felms. Increases all the basic skills of the owner, but at the same time reduces the reserves of magical energy. *'Crosier of St. Llothis:' an artifact of the Temple of the Tribunal, a staff once belonging to one of the saints - Saint Llothis. Takes away the health of the target, destroys its armor and dazzles it. Ashlander artifacts: artifacts of nomadic Dunmer tribes - Ashlander. Nerevarin received them, fulfilling the ancient prophecies, after which the Ashlanders recognized The Nerevarine and granted him these artifacts. Do not have any outstanding effects, but are very useful in some life situations. *'Spirit of the mountains:' gives protection against physical damage. *'Bow of Bonegrass Sul-Senipula:' an artifact of scavengers. It is known about him only that this bow once belonged to Sul-Senipul - the father of the Ashkhana of the tribe Urshilaku Sul-Matuula. When shooting, reduces the agility of the enemy. *'Capture of Erabenimsun:' a relic that is in the possession of the Erabenimsun tribal tribe. Allows the use of telekinesis. *'Teeth of Urshilaku:' enchanted amulet, the relic of the tribe Urshilaku. When the future hero of Morrowind will be called Nerevarine Urshilak, the Ashkhan of the Sul-Matuul tribe will present him this amulet as a symbol of recognition. Gives paralysis resistance. *'The Stone of the Madness of Akhmuz:' a relic of the Akhmuz tribe. It makes it possible to stun the enemy. *'Zainab Belt:' This amulet belongs to the Zainab tribe. Allows you to detect creatures within a radius of tens of meters. *'Amulet of the Ushiage or Forgotten Tribe Amulet:' Allows you to deal cold damage when touched. |-|Other artifacts = Vampire Artifacts: artifacts that The Nerevarine can get by being a vampire. They do not, in general, have any outstanding properties, but they are able to help Nerevarin in some situations. But it should be separately noted: *'Elmona's Stamp:' artifact, one-handed sword, one of the best blades in Morrowind. It is an improved version of the Golden Mark. When struck, deals damage with fire, increases attack power and restores the owner's power. Artifacts of the Imperial Cult: artifacts that The Nerevarine received during the service of the Imperial cult. Among them there are many useful and powerful artifacts that have often helped Nerevarin in his difficult fate. Among them: *'Boots of the Apostle:' an artifact previously owned by Tiber Septim himself. Give the owner the opportunity to fly. *'Ring of the Wind:' The legendary treasure of Elsweyr, sacred to Kynareth. They were possessed by the agile acrobat Kisimba Spring Snow. Increases the agility of the media. Other artifacts: The Nerevarine has a huge number of extra-category artifacts, for all occasions, that he collected during his travels. They contain the whole spectrum of effects, given by the magic of Nirn. Of particular note are some of them: *'True Flame:' one-handed sword, blade of Nerevar. Deals a strong fire damage. *'Hopesfire:' one-handed sword, blade of Almalexia. Deals a lot of electricity damage. *'Dagger of black hands:' a unique Daedric blade, a gift from Grandmaster Eno Hlaalu for the faithful service of Morag Tong. Absorbs health and dazzles the enemy. *'Umbra:' Daedric artifact in the form of a sword, taking possession of the mind of its owner (Nerevarin has immunity to this effect). The sword is able to absorb the souls of the enemies killed by it. *'Staff of Magnus:' one of the oldest artifacts of Tamriel, was created by Magnus as a sort of metaphysical battery. When used, it absorbs the magical energy of the victim and restores the life energy of the wearer. This is the only artifact in the world, which has enough power to retain the power of Magnus. *'Auriel's Bow:' looks like a normal elven bow, but this is one of the greatest weapons in the history of Tamriel. Created by the great elven god, the Bow, as well as the Shield of Auriel, can turn any arrow into a weapon of death and destruction. Without Auriel's power, Bow uses his remaining energy to fight. As soon as it runs out, the bow disappears and appears unknown where led only by the will of fate. *'Shield of Auriel:' ebonite shield, according to the legend once belonged to the deity Auriel, can make its owner almost invulnerable. Nothing can compare with the shield of Auriel to resist the magic attacks. Like many Tamril artifacts, the Shield seems to have its own essence and character, besides it is not attached to the one who uses it. The Shield of Auriel is not surpassed in his ability to resist magic, which allows him to protect the owner from any attacks that cannot be blocked. *'Boots of Blinding Speed:' one of the artifacts of Tamriel. A rather strange spell is imposed on the boots, allowing the wearer to develop speed to out-of-bound heights, but at the same time completely blinds him. *'Amulet of the Necromancer:' the legendary Necromancer Amulet, the last surviving relic of the insane sorcerer Mannimarco, gives any wizard the ability to absorb magical energy and heal wounds. The amulet does not constrain movements and absolutely nothing weighs. *'Amulet of Shadows:' an incredibly useful amulet, with one of the most powerful enchantments, giving to the user almost complete invisibility. *'Royal Signet:' one of the strongest rings in the world, an artifact of extraordinary strength that gives the wearer absolute protection from magic and paralysis, reflects any spells that touch the wearer, and also makes it much healthier and more enduring. *'Hircine's Ring :' ring-artifact of the Daedric Prince of Hunting - Hirsin. Allows owners who are not werewolves, at will to take the shape of the beast for six hours. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Blessed by the Stars: Being the embodiment of Indoril Nerevar, Nerevarin is under the special protection of Azura. A beautiful daedra will lead the hero along the path of the prophecy of The Nerevarine. Magic: It is a pure energy that can be transformed into different forms for different purposes. Magic comes from Etherius (the world of the Gods), and in Mundus (the world of Humans), it gets through the gaps in Oblivion: the stars and the Sun. *'Alchemy:' allows you to create a variety of potions, poisons and extract magic properties from ordinary substances, each reagent gives a special effect when mixed with another, while interacting, you can get potions temporarily improving the characteristics or poisons that affect not only the body, but also the ability of the victim. *'Enchantment:' is the art of casting spells on various objects, while working on the pentagram, the process of moving the soul from special stones to the object takes place, thereby transferring special magical properties to the object. *'Unsuccessful fight:' this is the magic art of fighting without any means of protection. Experienced in this skill can mitigate or avoid the damage taken in the complete absence of armor, distorting, absorbing attacks or escaping them. Those who are skilled in this skill are better protected when they have no armor than when they are in armor. *'Spell Casting:' the essence of creating spells is a creative approach, it is possible to combine several different effects, creating a new, more powerful spell based on the use of the base one. Mastery of magical effects occurs through the study of spells. Schools of Magic Possible Nerevarine conditions: Lorkhan's Heart: the heart of the deity of Lorkhan, the first stone of the Red Tower, also known as the Red Mountain. Lorkhan's heart is the anchor for the energy of Mundus, the last spark of creation. *'Akulakhan:' also sometimes called "Second Numidium" - is a giant golem (also fed from the Heart of Lorkhan), created in the depths of the Red Mountain by Dagoth Ur, the leader of the House of Dagoth on the basis of the drawings and elements of the first Numidium. However, it is not clear whether Akulahan is comparable in power to Numidium. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Elves Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorbers Category:Telepaths Category:Healers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Regenerators Category:Weapons Master Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2